Dangerous Woman
by WinxClub63
Summary: After spending some years as an actress in Italy, Melanie Meanswell, Stephanie's mother and Milford's little sister is coming back to LazyTown, and this time for good. On her first day she meets Sportacus, who is very surprised by the new girl in town.
1. Dangerous Woman

**Author's note: NEW STORY, YAY! I know, I know, I didn't finish "Open Wounds" and "Everything Has Changed", but I couldn't wait to share it with you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Dangerous Woman**

It was the first day of summer vacation, and a year since Stephanie had moved to LazyTown. She was already 9 years old, and had so many friends.

Sportacus was, as usual, running around town, flipping above the little yellow brick walls, when he suddenly saw a young woman, and she looked like she's looking for something.

He guessed that she was in her mid-twenties, or maybe a little less. She had brown, wavy hair, and wore a red head-band with a blue ribbon on it. She wore a rainbow-colored tank top, short jeans and white sneakers.

"She seems like she needs help..." Sportacus told himself, and flipped his way to the young lady.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked, surprising her.

"AH! Oh, sorry, you scared me..." she said.

"Sorry. I just thought that you needed some help," he smiled at her.

"Oh, actually, yes, I am," she giggled.

"I'm looking for Stephanie Meanswell, do you perhaps know her?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes, I do know her. Are you her sister?" he asked, assuming that she was her sister, since she looked very young.

The woman laughed a little

"Um, not quite. I'm actually her..." she said, but was cut off by a scream.

"MOM!" Stephanie screamed with joy.

"Stephie!" the woman exclaimed as well, and knelt down to hug her.

"Ohhh, I missed you so much, my little angel!" the woman picked her up, kissed her head, then put her back down.

"Oh, mom, uncle Milford did say that you were coming soon, but he didn't tell me when!" Stephanie told her with excitement.

"Well, now I'm here!" the woman laughed.

Sportacus looked at the two in shock – how come this woman was Stephanie's mother? She looked so young!

"Oh, Sportacus, I see that you already met my mother," Stephanie said, hugging her.

"Yes... I did..." he said, still trying to realize what is happening.

"Well, thinking about it, we were never introduced properly. So hi, I'm Melanie - _Stephanie's mother_ ," she smiled and offered her hand.

"And I'm... Uh, Sportacus," he took her hand – and he was still shocked.

"Now come on! Uncle Milford must be waiting for you," Stephanie said and dragged Melanie playfully, leaving Sportacus standing there.

"That was... Stephanie's mother?" he kept repeating.

"Hey Sportacus," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the other kids.

"Have you seen Stephanie? We want her to play with us," Trixie told him.

"Um, yes, uh... She just went with her mother to Mr. Meanswell," he told them.

"You mean, Stephanie's mother is in town? Wow! I can't wait to meet her," Ziggy said.

"Yeah, me too! Let's go and meet her!" Trixie said, but Sportacus stopped them.

"Wait, guys, I don't think that would be a good idea! I mean, Stephanie and her uncle probably want to have some time alone with her," he told them.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Ziggy said, and Sportacus saw the disappointment on his face.

"But hey, I'm sure you will meet her later. So how about we'll go play together until she comes?" Sportacus suggested.

* * *

"Hey, uncle Milford," Stephanie called and opened the door a little, seeing her uncle sitting on the counter, reading the newspaper.

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"Look what I found outside!" she pulled her mother in.

"Hi!" Melanie waved her hands

"Oh, Melanie! You're finally here!" he exclaimed, and accepted his little sister's hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" he told her.

"I missed you too! And so is Matthew, but he sends you lots of hugs," she smiled at her brother and released him.

"Oh, really, how is Matthew, by the way?" Milford asked about their brother.

"Doing great as always," she laughed.

The three were chatting for like an hour, when Milford asked, "so when can we see your new house here? I'm sure it's lovely."

"Right now, if you'd like," she said, then turned to her daughter, "Oh, and don't you worry, I already got your room all covered in PINK!"

The three were walking down the street towards Melanie's new house, when they were noticed by the children.

"Wait, is this Stephanie's mom? She looks... very young," Ziggy said.

"Yes, well, that's her," Sportacus said.

"Hey, let's go and say hello," Pixel suggested and everybody followed him.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Stephanie greeted her friends.

"Stephanie, are these your friends?" Melanie asked, and the little boys lost it. She was so beautiful, now that they looked closely.

"Oh, yeah! These are Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel and Stingy. Guys, this is my mom, Melanie!" Stephanie made the introduction.

"Hi..." the boys said dreamingly, making Melanie laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Meanswell," Trixie told her.

"Thank you, but it's just Miss, not Mrs..." Melanie said awkwardly.

"Oh, so you're divorced?" Sportacus asked.

"No," she simply replied.

' _She must be a single mother then...'_ Sportacus thought to himself.

"We were actually going to see my house. Would you like to come?" Melanie asked the group and they nodded.

They walked with Stephanie, Melanie and Milford, until they came to a very big house, that was almost – but just _almost_ – as big as a mansion.

"That's where you're gonna live?" Ziggy asked.

"Yep," Melanie took a step forward and opened the door.

And as it was big on the outside – so was the inside.

"Miiiiine..." Stingy whispered as he entered. The place was huge and gorgeous! The walls were either white or in pastel colors.

The rest entered and checked out the place.

"Is that all from what you've made in the past 3 years in Italy?" Milford asked.

"Uh-huh," Melanie nodded.

"What were you doing in Italy?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I'm an actress and singer. I went there to study in the most famous school of stage-arts a little after Stephanie was born, then when I graduated after 4 years, we came back here and I did some roles on TV and movies since then, here in the country and in Italy," Melanie told them.

"Yes, and now she's one of the most successful actresses in Italy! Right, mommy?" Stephanie said proudly.

"Yeah, you can say so. Hey, how about you'll go look at your room?" Melanie suggested.

"Oh, yes! Come on, guys!" The pink girl invited her friends, and they all went up the stairs to the second floor.

"So, where did you two lived before LazyTown? And how come you're coming to live here just now, while Stephanie is living here for a year?" Sportacus asked curiously.

"Oh, they used to live in Fun City before, but then last year, Melanie got a job in Italy and decided to come back and live here, next to me," Milford explained to the hero.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable with my questions, but I'm still curious – how come you didn't take her with you to Italy?" Sportacus asked.

"Don't worry, many people are asking pretty much the same questions all the time," she laughed, "anyways, I just wanted her to live around her family and study here, instead that we will be going back and forth from Italy to here. But we did video-chat every day, and sometime she came to visit with my parents, and sometimes I came whenever I could," she explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were exploring the house until they reached Stephanie's room.

"Guys..." she called her friends.

"Guys, I found it!" she called them again, and they all gathered around her as she opened the door.

 _Pink_. Everything was absolutely _pink_.

Stephanie quickly jumped onto the bed, and it was so comfy and soft.

The room was even bigger than the room she lived in at her uncle's house, and she had everything she needed and even more.

"Wow, even though she lived far away from you in the past year, she definitely knows you," Trixie joked as she looked into the drawers of her light _pink_ desk.

"Well, that's my mom," Stephanie giggled.

* * *

"Melanie, dear? I thought you were done with all the boxes," Milford said, looking away.

"Yeah, why?" she asked and looked at the direction he was.

At the corner of the living room, next to the TV, she had three more heavy boxes, one on top of another.

"Oh, these! Just my last things from Italy, you know, fan-mail, magazines, etc." she said.

"Wow, so Stephanie wasn't kidding..." Sportacus thought out loud.

Milford and Melanie looked at him.

"I just realized I said it out loud. Sorry," he apologized.

Melanie just laughed.

"That's ok," she said and smiled.

"But may I ask you another question?" he asked and she nodded.

"Did you really afford _this_ house just for doing your movies and TV shows in for five years? I mean, I heard there isn't money in this profession," Sportacus asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I did. Sure, for LazyTowners it's a little expensive, but I made most of my money in Euros. And a lot of it," she told him. He started to piss her off.

Few seconds of being kicked in the ass by Stephanie's mom, Sportacus was saved by the bell – or more like, a phone ring.

"Oh, excuse me!" Milford pulled out his cellphone, "oh, look, it's Bessie!" he said as he looked at the screen.

"Well, hello Ms. Busybody!" he told her.

" _MILFORD, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?_ " he heard her yelling on the other side.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked her scared.

Sportacus and Melanie chuckled together. Then they noticed that, and continue to glare at each other with hate.

" _You were supposed to meet me for brunch at my house 5 minutes ago!_ " Ms. Busybody kept yelling.

"OH! Oh, you're right!" Milford said, looking at his watch.

"Sorry, Ms. Busybody, I'm coming right away!" he told her and hung up.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I have to leave," he told his sister and his friend.

"Don't worry, brother. Now hurry up, or you'll get into more trouble with Bessie!" Melanie laughed and he left.

Right then, Stephanie and her friends came from her room.

"Hey, mom?" she popped her head as she went down the stairs, "where did uncle Milford go?" she asked.

"Oh, he had to go to meet Ms. Busybody," Melanie told her.

"Oh, so the usual thing," Trixie laughed.

"The usual thing? So I guess things never really changed around here," Melanie laughed.

"Oh, things have changed here – and more than you think!" Robbie Rotten said in his liar, as he was watching them all in Melanie's house.

"At least now I know why I hate the pink brat so much – I should have known that's her mother," he growled, and pushed his periscope away.

"So, Melanie Meanswell decided to come back. If she only knew that I live here too now," he wickedly smiled.


	2. Why Try

**Chapter 2 – Why Try**

"Hey, Stephanie, how about we'll go now and play? Huh?" Trixie asked.

"Well, guys, actually I would like to stay with my mother a little, if that's okay with you," Stephanie said and wrapped her hands around her mother's waist. Melanie almost teared – she forgot how nice it was.

"Well, I still have some more unpacking and cleaning to do, but Stephanie could meet you later if she wants, or you could come by later," Melanie said.

Once they all left, Melanie let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, they're all gone!" she said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, just... since I came here this morning I wanted some time with you. Just _you_ ," Melanie kneeled down and held her shoulders, and Stephanie could see tears in her eyes.

"I know. I just wanted to hang out with you too," Stephanie said and the two hugged.

"So tell me," Melanie asked her daughter as they went to sit on the couch, "this Sportacus guy... You said he's a superhero, right?" she asked.

"An above-average-hero," Stephanie corrected.

"Riiight... So what does exactly he does around here, as an 'above-average-hero'?" Melanie asked.

"Well, he saves people and help them when they're in trouble, he play with us, and he teaches us new ways to stay fit and healthy," Stephanie told her and smiled.

"Oh, wow, that's really cool," Melanie said.

"Oh, I forgot, he also always stops Robbie Rotten's 'evil' plans," Stephanie laughed.

"Robbie Rotten? You said Robbie Rotten?!" Melanie looked at her in horror.

"Yeah... You know him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I do... From the time I used to live here, with Milford, Matthew and your grandparents... I had no idea that he's still here... Well, just so you know, I never liked that guy either," Melanie said.

"Nobody does around this town, trust me!" Stephanie laughed, "But tell me, what about your work in Italy? You didn't tell me what was your last project there?"

"Well, since it was just a few months before I left and came here, it was sort of a gig for me. I hosted the last season of 'Italia Got Talent'," Melanie said. **(A/N)**

"No way, that's so cool! But you should've definitely be a judge there, you can dance, you can sing in different languages, you're awesome!" Stephanie said.

"I know that! But that's why I said it was sort of a gig for me. Although, they did let me do a song especially for the final to promote it," Melanie laughed.

"That's really awesome! I'm glad that you're my mom and not anyone else's," Stephanie said and hugged her.

* * *

After Stephanie helped her mother with the chores at home, the two decided to go outside and look for Stephanie's friends. Melanie actually hoped she could also get an apology from Sportacus about his behavior earlier.

"Hello everybody!" Stephanie called to her friends.

"Stephanie, you came!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Hello Sportacus," Melanie stood next to him.

"Hello... Ms. Meanswell," he said back and she kept looking at him.

"What?" he asked her confused.

"I'm waiting for my apology from you."

"Apology for what?"

"For your behavior earlier, at my house. You disregarded me and my job, so I think I deserve an apology," Melanie demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" Sportacus asked confused

"You want to teach the kids some values? So there, apologize to me and you'll be forgiven, because I don't want to cause any more trouble, ok?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for what I told you earlier in your house."

"There you go, apology accepted," Melanie said and turned around to the bench. The kids were laughing at the way Stephanie's mother was educating Sportacus.

"Your mother is so funny, Stephanie!" Ziggy told her.

"I know! You're all going to love her, I'm sure about it," Stephanie smiled proudly.

When the kids were taking a break from the game, Sportacus took the advantage and asked her if they could talk in private. They went a little farther from the kids, when Sportacus said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" she looked confused.

"I'm really sorry. Now this is a real apology. I'm sorry I was so rude to you and on your first day here. You're my friend's mother and I want to be on good terms with you," he told her.

"Thanks. But there's something more, isn't it?" Melanie started to smile.

"Well, it's just... We're not quit used to have single parents around here, with 'odd' jobs, you may say."

"Well, excuse me for bringing some star dust with to this town," she laughed.

"Look, I didn't mean to offense you, but-"

"No. Get used to it. I'm not having the traditional family that everyone here have, but it's still a family. A family with a mother, daughter and uncle."

"Yeah, well, so get ready to be shamed by the town's people!" they heard a voice behind them.

"R-Robbie..." she started trembling and breath fast.

"Well, hellooo there, Melanie. Or should I call you – Stephanie's _single_ mother?" Robbie smirked.

"Beat it, Robbie, my mom and I will walk here with pride, and you can do nothing about it!" Stephanie told him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! A-And if, if you will get anywhere closer to me or my daughter, I will make sure you won't get closer to anyone, because I have the money and I know people to do so!" she pointed at him, and Sportacus could see she was scared.

"Come on, Steph, we're going home," she said and started to push her daughter towards their home.

"But, mom, wait..." Stephanie tried to understand.

"Now!" she told her and the two walked faster.

* * *

Later that evening, right before 8:08PM, Melanie heard a knocking on her door.

"Sportacus..." she said as she opened the door. She was tired, but surprised.

"Hi... I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was on my way to my airship and I couldn't stop thinking about you when you confronted Robbie..." he told her.

"Oh..."

"Yes, and I wanted to know, did he ever do to you something in the past, because it's clearly that you know each other and you're clearly afraid of him."

"Well, I... I knew him from a long time ago, and he was never nice, b-but when I heard from Stephanie what he's doing to her and the kids, it just frightened me, 'cause, you know, I'm a mother..."

"Oh, sure, sure, I get," he nodded.

"Good, so if there's nothing else you want to ask me..."

"Uh, no, no, I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night!" he said and left.

She closed the door and leaned on it.

"Why? Why did my life turn so complicated because of him?" she cried and took another sip of her tea mug.

* * *

 **Author's note: First of all, I just want to explain the "Italia Got Talent" thing - it's based on an actual Italian singer/actress named Lodovica Comello who actually hosted "Italia Got Talent" and even did a song for them. So yeah, that's pretty much the first thing that popped in my head... Also, thing are getting really intense! Please fave &follow&review xoxo**


	3. You Don't Know Me

**Chapter 3 – You Don't Know Me**

The next day, Melanie was ready to start a fresh new beginning in LazyTown with her daughter. She felt great, she's now friends with Sportacus – which reminded her she wants to ask him for something later today. But right now she enjoyed her morning coffee with her morning paper next to the counter. She wore a short, white skirt with the pattern of neon pink and yellow flowers, and a matching crop-top.

"Good morning, mommy!" Stephanie jumped down the stairs, also ready to start the day.

"Good morning, angel!" Melanie said as Stephanie joined her and had her breakfast.

"So, any plans for today?" Stephanie asked her mom with a mouth full of food that made Melanie laugh.

"Well, first, I actually planned on hanging some pictures on the wall in the living room. You can take a look, I put the picture on the coffee table," Melanie said and was surprised by the speed that Stephanie jumped off the stool and rushed to the coffee table. There were 5 pictures, all includes just her and her mother.

"Hey, this is us!" Stephanie exclaimed. She then looked carefully at a certain picture. There was baby Stephanie, in a little, cute, pink dress and a crown of flowers on her head, and Melanie was holding her.

"Hey, when this was taken?" she asked her mother and handed her the framed picture.

"Oh, that was on your first birthday in Italy! Like every day I brought you with me to class, except that this time my classmates decided to celebrate your first birthday all day long! I mean, you had your first cake ever in my acting class," Melanie laughed and smiled at the memory.

"Well, now the picture of me covered in frosting looks more familiar," Stephanie laughed and continue to eat her breakfast.

"Well, how about after you're done hanging the pictures, we'll go look for Sportacus and the rest of my friends and play something?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. I'm not going to play, but I'll join you," Melanie smiled at her daughter and continued reading the paper.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Stephanie rushed to the park, to find her friends playing.

"Hi, Stephanie!" they greeted her back. Not long after, Melanie joined her. She was on heels, after all, so she couldn't run after her daughter.

"Hello, everyone!" she said and the little boys already drool on her.

Sportacus and the girls couldn't help it but laugh at them.

"So, what are we going to play? Huh, guys?" Trixie asked the daydreaming boys.

"Huh? Oh, um… How about dodgeball?" Pixel suggested, as he was the first to come back to reality. The rest nodded and went to play as Melanie took her seat on the nearby bench. She smiled the whole game because of Stephanie. She was happy that her daughter was happy. Once the game was over and the kids went on a break to drink some water and have some sportscandies, Melanie approached to Sportacus, taking him away from the kids.

"Ms. Meanswell, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Please, call me Melanie. And I was wondering if I could ask you something," she told him.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you can make sure that Robbie isn't coming anywhere near my daughter, that'd be great," she told him and put her thumbs up.

"Well, that's pretty much what I'm doing, but-" he said.

"No. No, you're saving her after she gets into troubles caused by him. And not that it isn't good, but if you will prevent from that to happen that would be even better!" she told him a little nervously.

"Um, ok, sure, I will try my best," he said, knowing there's a serious reason behind her request and nervousness.

"Well, Steph," she turned to her daughter, "I'm going to look for Milford, but later we'll go and have lunch together, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," Stephanie gave her mother a hug and Melanie left to look for her brother.

* * *

Milford was having a lovely morning with his partner, Ms. Busybody, when he heard three knocks on the door.

"Come in!" he said and Melanie opened the door.

"Hey, brother. Oh, hey, Bessie!" she greeted her blue-haired friend and the two hugged.

"Oh, Melanie, my dear! It has been years, isn't it?" Bessie said and motioned her to sit with them.

"Yeah, I think so... Well, Milford told me a lot that has been going on in his letters, but I don't think he told you guys about my letters," Melanie looked at her nervous brother.

"Don't worry, I'm joking, I know you got a lot on your mind," Melanie hugged her brother.

"So, tell me, Mel... Is there any man in your life?" Bessie asked.

"No, but if you have any suggestions then tell me, because at this point I would agree for anything," Melanie slightly laughed.

"Hmm, well, don't laugh at me, but I actually think that you and Sportacus could work out," Bessie said.

"Say what now? Me and Sportacus? I just arrived here, I don't even know him!" Melanie told her.

"Well, knowing you and knowing him, I think he might be into you once he will get to know you... You could make the perfect pair, and also... just look at this body of his... I bet you he's an animal in bed..." the two women leaned closer and looked at him through the window.

"Ehm, ladies?" the mayor called for attention.

"Oh, sorry, brother... Look, I will give him the looks... Well, his amazing looks, and also the fact that he's a superhero, because who wouldn't like to be a 'damsel in distress' around him, but dating him? Meh. I don't know... Maybe when reindeers could talk," Melanie said.

* * *

Later, on her way to find Stephanie so they could go to lunch, she decided to take a little tour around the town to see what has changed since she left 9 years ago... So there were many shops and lots of people being active, but nothing that really surprised her. But she was so busy at looking around that she didn't notice the hole in ground right in front of her!

"Woah! Help! Somebody, help me!" she cried from the depth of the hole.

On the other side of the town, Sportacus's crystal started to beep and glow.

"Someone's in trouble!" he exclaimed, did his signature move and took off.

He ran and jumped through the town until he reached Melanie, who was stuck in the hole.

"Melanie? Is that you?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Sportacus, yes!" she cried.

"I'm going to pull you out, so give me your hand!" he said as he bent over the hole, stretching out his hand. They both stretching their hands and bodies, Sportacus finally caught her and pulled her up, but because of the momentum, Sportacus pushed backwards and Melanie fell on him.

"Uh... You should be more careful next time..." he said, a little breathless and also a little embarrassed, now that she lied on top of him and he felt something happening to his body...

"Um, yeah... I-I will..." she blushed and leaned a little closer to his face, wanting to kiss him. And she could do that if Stephanie wasn't interrupting.

"Mom! Mom, are you ok?" the pink girl asked and Melanie stood up and dust herself.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, Sportacus saved and now I'm ok," Melanie nervously said.

"Great, so we're going to lunch now?" Stephanie asked and Melanie nodded and the two left. But Melanie actually wanted to stay...

* * *

Later that night, when Melanie tucked Stephanie in, she decided to talk to Stephanie about dating.

"Say, Steph... What would you think if I will start dating again?" Melanie asked her.

"That it's cool, I guess. You deserve a man to love you, and I need a father, so as long it's not Maurizio, the guy you dated in Italy, then I don't really care who are you dating as long he treats you right," Stephanie told her mother.

"Hey, I thought you liked Maurizio!" Melanie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, he was fun, but he was too childish," Stephanie said.

"You were 3-years-old, of course he would act like that with you! Ugh, never mind. I really appreciate that you agree for me to go out dating again," Melanie said and kissed her goodnight.

She was about to go to the shower when she heard a knock on her door. "Could this be... Nah," she thought out loud. She went to the door and she was right – it was Sportacus standing there.

"So is this going to happen every night from now on?" was the first thing she asked him, and he slightly laughed at the joke.

"Look, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you are ok. And also to apologize for the… awkward position, you would say, we ended up in," he said and slightly blushed.

"Oh, no, that's ok, it could happen to anyone!" she laughed it off.

"Also, I wanted to ask... What's the deal with you and Robbie? You seemed to be afraid of him, like literally scared for your life... And as it seems, you also know him, and from a long time ago," he said.

"Huh, look," she said, "you don't know me enough to ask this question. I'm here for like a couple of days. So now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this day off me and go to shower and sleep," she said and slammed the door.

* * *

 **Author's note: "Maybe when reindeers could talk" - a refrence to "Frozen". Yes, I was all of a sudden thinking about the song "Reindeers Are Better Than People" so I thought it could fit XD Please tell me what you thought of this new chapter in the reviews, XOXO**


End file.
